The Doctor's Angel
by Detective Me
Summary: I once wept as stone and thought I would forever more. And then I met the Doctor. And now I weep no more.
1. Chapter 1: In Pursuit of Knowledge

**Second fanfiction. Hooray! This starts sometime after Donna leaves when the Doctor was travelling alone.**

* * *

><p>The TARDIS hurtled haphazardly through the time vortex, just barely keeping stable. It veered wildly to avoid 1922 and bounced off a pocket of conceptual space. Inside wasn't much better. The main control room tilted and shook wildly, nearly throwing its sole occupant to the floor. Every second was a challenge to stay on his feet and to keep the TARDIS from crashing. And the Doctor loved it.<p>

A wide grin split his face as he danced around the console, adjusting the temporal buffer and giving a few quick pumps to the helmic regulator. The TARDIS responded with a shudder and a groan. The Doctor grabbed a mallet and gave the console a few sharp hits. The shuddering stopped and the TARDIS landed with a thump, the time rotor slowing to a halt.

"Landed," the Doctor said, looking at the monitor. "No idea where we are. Outside those doors could be anywhere in time or space." He looked up from the screen at the empty room. Apart from the humming of the TARDIS, everything was silent. His smile faded. "Right," he said. "On my own now."

He wasn't sure why he kept travelling like this. To distract himself maybe. To stop him from thinking about what he used to have. He missed them, that much he knew. Sarah-Jane, Rose, Martha, Donna. All gone now. He sometimes considered finding someone new to share his adventures with. But he knew he couldn't let it happen. Every time he brought someone with him, they got hurt. It might not be straight away, but eventually he'd be left alone again, his hearts in pieces.

The Doctor shook his head, pushing away the dark thoughts. He grabbed his long overcoat from the coatrack and stepped out of the TARDIS, into a long, steel corridor. Soothing white light come from now discernible source, illuminating every surface. The Doctor took a long sniff, detecting hundreds of smells no human could ever hope to comprehend.

"Year six billion," he guessed. "Some sort of space station?" A squawking alarm pierced the silence and the light turned red. "Probably private," he concluded. With a loud tramping of combat boots four armed, human guards charged down the hall and levelled their rifles at him. Always with the guns, he thought.

"Stay right where you are and put your hands on your head," one of the guards said from behind his helmet. The Doctor complied with a friendly smile. The alarms turned off. "State your name," the guard said.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor. Would you mind telling me where I am?"

"I'll be asking the questions," the guard said. "Now give me your name or I'll shoot."

"You do that and you'll be out of a job right quick," a new voice shouted. Another guard was coming down the corridor. Form the way he carried himself the Doctor guessed he was the one in charge. Unlike the others he wore no helmet. His hair was close cropped and grey. His face was lined and battle-scarred. His eyes were hard and spoke of experience. "Now who have we got here?"

"I don't know sir. He wouldn't give his name."

"I did, it's the Doctor."

The grey haired guard looked him up and down for a moment. "And what is your business here, Doctor?"

"I just sort of dropped in actually," the Doctor said. "Sort of an accident. Where am I?"

"This is the Tempus, private research station of Doctor Jarva. And you are trespassing."

"Oh, well, in that case I think I'll just pop back in me box and be off," the Doctor said.

"Oh don't feel you have to leave because of my security," another new voice said. This one was coming over the intercom system. "At ease men." The guards lowered their weapons and the Doctor put down his hands. "I'm Doctor Jarva. May I just say what a remarkable little blue box you have, Mr. Doctor. It managed to get past all the security systems. The alarms were only set off when you stepped outside it."

"It's a TARDIS," the Doctor said. "Best ship in the universe." Jarva laughed.

"I'm sure that's what every pilot says about their ship." He laughed again. "I'd very much like to speak with you Doctor. You seem an interesting man. Would you be able to spare a little time?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Oh thank you. Bring him to the lab captain. The rest of you, back to your posts."

"Yes sir," the captain said. "This way Doctor." He led the Doctor away down the corridor.

"So what's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"I am Captain Dale Scott, head of Doctor Jarva's private security force."

"And what's Doctor Jarva like?"

"He's a bit of a coot, but a brilliant coot. One of the top scientists in the Empire."

"Really? What's he researching?"

"I think he'd explain it better than me."

They turned a corner and continued down the hall. The captain pointed to a door on their right. "He's just in there. It's the main lab so be careful around the equipment. I've gotta get back to work."

"Thanks," the Doctor said as the captain walked off.

The main lab was a large, circular room, cluttered up with large pieces of equipment. On the far side was a large automated door. In the middle of the room was a circular platform with four tall pillars on the edge. Wires led from the platform to a console behind a large window. At the console, fiddling with the dials, was a little old man wearing a white lab coat. His hair was white and thinning and his face was saggy and lined. He looked up, saw the Doctor and grinned with boyish enthusiasm.

"Ah welcome, welcome," he said, trundling over to shake the Doctor's hand. "Would you like some tea? Or maybe some coffee?"

"I'm fine thank you." The Doctor couldn't help but smile at Jarva's infectious good mood.

Jarva released the Doctor's hand and walked back over to the console, beckoning for the Doctor to follow him. "A truly marvellous piece of technology, that blue box must be," he said. "How does it work? My security system monitors all teleport frequencies in and out of the station and didn't detect so much as an atom beaming in."

"It's not a teleport," the Doctor said. "It's a time machine. It can go anywhere in time and space, completely undetectable to most systems." Jarva looked amazed.

"A time machine?" he said. "An actual, real time machine?" The Doctor nodded. "Oh that's simply marvellous! Time machines are actually possible. It's good to know I haven't wasted my life on a fool's dream."

"What do you mean?"

Jarva drew himself up, looking proud. "My field of research is the science of time. How it works and, with any luck, how to manipulate it. It's always been a dream of mine to someday create a time machine. And here you are! An actual time traveller. It does my heart good to know that travelling through time is actually possible."

"Well if you'd like, I could give you some pointers," The Doctor suggested but Jarva instantly shook his head.

"No thank you Doctor. If I do manage to make a time machine I want it to be on my own research. Getting advice from the future feels a bit like cheating." The Doctor laughed and looked around at the lab.

"So what's all this stuff for?" he asked. "Surely it's not all for a time machine."

"No a lot of it is simple scientific equipment. This device here however," he indicated the platform, "is my magnum opus. Or at least my current magnum opus. I've had a couple over my lifetime."

"What does it do?" the Doctor asked, putting his brainy specs on. Jarva grinned.

"Would you like to see?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just about to begin the first proper experiment with it when you popped up. I see no reason to delay just because of an unexpected visitor. Come," he pottered back over to the console. "We need to stay behind the screen when it's active." The Doctor followed him behind the screen and Jarva pushed the button for the intercom. "Bring in the test subject," he said.

"What's the test subject?" the Doctor asked. Before Jarva could answer the door on the other side of the room rumbled and slid upwards. Two guards came through, pushing a large trolley. Atop the trolley was a statue of grey stone, an angel in robes with its hands over its eyes, like it was crying. A silver metal collar was around its neck. The Doctor stared, shocked to say the least.

"I see from your face you know what that is Doctor. Put it in the middle of the platform boys. And remember to keep your eyes on it."

"Jarva, listen to me," the Doctor said quietly. "That is one of the most dangerous things in the universe. If it gets lose-"

It will be recaptured immediately," Jarva said, with the air of one being very patient. "You see that collar around its neck? That is an incapacitation collar. If it moves too much or attempts to remove the collar it will have its nervous system shut down. That's good boys. Now come over here behind the screen."

"Jarva I don't know what you're trying to achieve here-"

"What I am going to achieve," Jarva snapped, "Is something truly extraordinary. The Weeping Angels are a true enigma and I believe that their quantum locking ability is the key to time travel. That is what the purpose of that machine is Doctor. It will quantum unlock the Angel."

"W… What?!" The Doctor shouted. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I am positive that the results of this experiment will pave the way to proper time travel."

"It won't," the Doctor said quietly. "You will be putting every person on this station in danger if you unlock that Angel. And I won't allow that."

Jarva stared at the Doctor for a while. "Very well then," he said. "Restrain him."

The two guards stepped forward and grabbed the Doctors arms, pulling him away from the console. "No, Jarva," the Doctor shouted. "Don't-"

"I will not allow you to impede my success Doctor," Jarva said as he started up the machine. Light started to glow from the pillars, accompanied by a low humming. The humming grew as streams of light branched off the pillars and swirled around the statue. The hum grew to a roar and the light intensified.

"Jarva, switch it off!" the Doctor yelled, struggling against the men holding him.

"Nonsense Doctor," Jarva yelled back over the noise. The light was becoming blinding, swirling in the centre of the platform like an ethereal whirlwind.

Then the screaming started.

It was inhuman. Animalistic cries of pure agony. The light grew brighter and the screams grew louder. There was a flash and a blast of hot air rolled over the room. The light vanished and the humming stopped. The Doctor blinked as his eyes adjusted to the suddenly lower light. Everyone in the room stared at the platform. A figure sat in the middle of it, on their knees with their head bowed. A pair of thin wings stretched from its back, trailing limply on the floor. Smoke rose from its robes. Its silver hair was held back from its face by a band of leather. For a while it was motionless. Then, very slowly, its hands reached up to its neck.

"What's it doing?" Jarva said.

Its fingers wrapped around the collar around its neck. Then the lights went out.

There was a crack and a short scream.

The lights came back on. The angel hadn't moved. Its hands were on the floor, each one holding half a collar.

"Oh god," Jarva said.

Slowly, the angel stood. The pieces of the collar fell to the floor. Its wings stretched out and it raised its head. Its face was nothing short of beautiful, neither male nor female, but somewhere in between. Its eyes were mystifying, the colour constantly shifting, filled with pain and hatred.

And the Doctor was afraid.

* * *

><p><strong> Cliffhanger! My evil must be showing.<strong>

**Let me know what you guys think, don't forget to follow and favourite. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Loneliness

For a long moment no one dared move. The angel stood on the platform, its face impassive but its eyes filled with hate. Then the lights flickered and it was gone.

Jarva was slammed against the wall, a forearm pressed against his throat. The angel's face was twisted demonically, its mouth opened in a snarl, revealing its fangs. It nails had elongated into claws. Jarva's feet were off the ground, the angel holding him against the wall with the forearm under his chin, restricting his breath. The other hand was raised as if to swipe out his eyes.

"Don't hurt him," the Doctor said. He didn't know why he said it. If the angel wanted to kill Jarva there was nothing he could do about it. The angel seemed to pause. Then, incredibly, it lowered its hand. Its face returned to its angelic state and the claws reverted to nails. But it didn't take its arm of Jarva's throat. The Doctor watched as Jarva struggled uselessly, his eyes locked on the angel's.

"Just let him go," the Doctor said, his voice gentle. "I can help, I can turn you back. Just let him go."

For a few moments nothing happened. Then, without taking its eyes off Jarva's, it said, "We will be free." The lights flickered and it was gone. Jarva collapsed to the floor, retching and holding his throat. The two guards, who had forgotten about the Doctor, hurried over and helped him to his feet.

"Are you happy now?" the Doctor snarled. "You've just created a nearly unstoppable monster and let it lose on all the men you have out there."

"Doctor…"

"And what's worse is that you've made it angry."

"Doctor."

"What did you think you were going to achieve here? Was this your plan? Did you even consider-?"

"Doctor!" The Doctor stopped, surprised. He wasn't used to being snapped at. Usually he was doing the snapping. "There's something else," Jarva said. "The angel was inside my head. I don't know how but when I looked at its eyes it was like it… reached into my mind and pulled out anything that was useful. I think that's how it could speak English."

"Did you see anything?" the Doctor asked. "Anything about what its plans were?"

"What did it say before?" one of the guards asked. "Something about being free?"

"We will be free," the Doctor said. "_We_ will be free. Who's we?" The answer came quickly. "How many more angels do you have here Jarva?"

Jarva hesitated for a moment. "Four," he said. "They're all in special cells at the bottom of the facility."

"That's what it's after. It's going to let them all out."

"And it knows exactly where to go," Jarva said. "It knows every corridor and room in this station."

"We need to stop it." The Doctor turned to the guards. "Tell everyone in the station to be on alert. Tell them if they see the angel _do not engage_. If they try to shoot the angel will kill them." The soldiers hesitated and looked to Jarva for confirmation. He nodded and the soldiers left the room, talking quickly into their communicators.

"What are we going to do Doctor?" Jarva asked. The Doctor grinned joylessly.

"We're going to find an angel."

* * *

><p>The angel smiled as he gracefully wandered the corridors of the Tempus. He couldn't help it really. They were all just so <em>stupid<em>. It was almost a joke avoiding the humans crawling all over this place. Sure he could have killed them all before they even knew he was there, but then there would be none left for his brothers when he freed them. And that would just be no fair. So he'd let them be, for now.

He reached an intersection and turned left. The holding cages were his end goal, but he wanted to make a stop along the way. Surely his brothers wouldn't begrudge him taking a little longer if it meant more darkness for them. As he walked he passed an open door. The room beyond had a mirror opposite the door and the angel averted his eyes, careful not to look at his reflection. Then he stopped, a strange thought occurring to him. He stepped inside the room, keeping his eyes down. His heart was pounding, whether from fear or excitement he couldn't tell. He took a slow breath to calm his nerves and looked up at his reflection for the first time.

It was… a surreal experience, seeing his own face. Everything was completely unfamiliar, the shape of his nose, the arch of his eyebrows, the colour of his hair. The most startling thing was his eyes. He'd never known his eyes looked like that, the colour constantly rippling and shifting through the whole spectrum. Did all angel's eyes look like that, he wondered. His eyes moved up to his hair, which almost glowed in the artificial light. Silver waves spilled across his head and down the nape of his neck, a strip of brown leather being the only thing that kept it off his face. He scrutinised his reflection for a while, suddenly feeling very critical. The headband looks stupid, he decided. He pulled it off and tossed it away. A few locks fell down, nearly covering his eyes. He brushed them to the side, the affect visually pleasing. He stepped back from the mirror and observed himself with a smile. A quizzical frown passed over his features when he realised he was admiring his own reflection. Does that count as… what was the word? Narcissism? He briefly trawled through the memories he'd stolen from the old human and confirmed that, yes, it would count as narcissism.

As he looked through the memories he remembered what the old human had done to him. Anger surged wildly as he remembered the pain that pathetic piece of carbon had put him through. His claws and fangs grew out in response to the turbulent emotions and he snarled at the mirror, the vision suitably terrifying. The snarl turned into a sadistic grin. He was going to enjoying ending that… Jarva creature. And the last thing the fool would know would be cold terror as he was ripped apart.

The other one though… the angel wasn't sure about him. He seemed young, but his body buzzed with time energy. A time traveller maybe. He didn't smell of human though. His scent was familiar, but not one the angel could place. He would have to be careful around that one, he decided as he breezed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The door to the generator room was locked tight, the heavy steel door held in place by thick bolts. The angel observed it impassively before sidling over to the keypad beside it. Sure, he could rip the door in half, but finding the code in Jarva's memories was quicker and less energy intensive. The bolts retracted and the door slid open. In the middle of the room was the main generator, a fat, short cylindrical structure that hummed with power. A large console stood in front of it. The angel ignored them both, instead heading over to one of the panels on the wall. A simple brush of his hand on the right spot caused it to slide away, revealing a tangled array of wires and plugs. The angel frowned at them and searched through Jarva's memories. He sighed in annoyance. A good physicist, yes, but an electrician Jarva wasn't. Then the angel shrugged. Plan B, he decided, reaching in, grabbing a bundle of wires and ripping them out of the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>The floor shuddered and the lights started flickering. The Doctor and Jarva looked up nervously. "What's happening?" Jarva said.<p>

"I'd say the angel got to your power supply," the Doctor answered.

"Why would it do that? I thought you said that it wanted to free the other angels."

"It does, but the other angels are still quantum locked. They work best in the dark." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and set it to torch mode, sending a narrow beam of blue light down the corridor. The lights kept flickering. "We should keep searching."

"Why don't we just go to the holding cells and catch the angel there?" Jarva asked.

"Because I haven't thought of a way to stop your free angel yet. The last thing I want to do is be in the same room as all five of them at once."

"So you don't even have a plan?"

"I'm sort of hoping a thing will happen."

* * *

><p>The angel was smiling again as it descended the stairs to the holding cells. His hands were held over his eyes, so his brothers would not become stone. He walked into the cell room and stretched out his mind to his four brothers, trapped in their cages. Thoughts mingled as he crossed the room, heading for the control panel on the far side. He got halfway when his steps faltered. His smile twitched. For a few moments he was frozen. Then he took a step back, shaking his head. Another step and a flinch, as though he'd been struck. He stumbled back, raising his head from his hands. His gaze passed over the four statues standing within fields of blue light. His eyes filled with shock, agony and despair. By instinct he reached for the energy around him and drew it inwards. The lights flickered and he was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Jarva's communicator crackled into life. "Sir," came Captain Scott's voice. "I think you'd better come and see this."<p>

"What is it captain?" Jarva said into the communicator.

"I'm not too sure," the captain admitted. "But you'd better come have a look."

"Where are you captain?"

"Corridor seven, sir."

"We'll be right there." Jarva lowered the communicator and looked questioningly at the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged.

"Let's go see what the captain's found," he said.

As they approached the corridor a new sound began to emerge amongst the buzzing of the lights and the creaking of the station. At first the Doctor couldn't make out what it was. Then he rounded a corner and the sound became clear.

Crying.

Standing at an intersection with another corridor was the captain, looking very uneasy. He noticed them and beckoned them over with a finger on his lips.

"What is it captain?" Jarva asked when they were close enough.

"It's the angel sir," the captain said. "It's just down there and around the corner. And it's crying."

The Doctor wasn't sure how to react to that. A Weeping Angel actually crying? Part of him wanted to laugh and part of him wanted to run. On the whole the idea made him uncomfortable. He realised that both Jarva and the captain were staring at him. "What?"

"Well, what's your plan?" Jarva asked. "Should we shoot it while it's distracted?"

"Don't be thick," the Doctor said. "It would be on you before you could raise a gun." The Doctor thought a little more, only one idea occurring to him. "Wait here," he ordered. Then he headed down the corridor the captain had indicated. He cautiously peered around the corner, on the alert for anything. This part of the corridor was absolutely wrecked. There were huge dents in the walls. Long gauges ran through the metal and some parts even had chunks torn off. Sparks spouted from some of the larger rends. Huddled against a wall with its legs pulled up to its chest was the angel. Its head was on its knees, obscuring its face, but doing nothing to muffle the sobs. Its shoulders tremored sporadically. Very slowly the Doctor approached. Not knowing what else to do he crouched down next to the angel.

"Are you alright?" he asked. There was no response from the angel. "I'm the Doctor. I can help if you tell me what's wrong." Still no response. "I've never heard of a Weeping Angel crying before. This is a whole new experience for me. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a little bit lost here. So if you could give me some indication of what's going to help…" he trailed off. Realising he wasn't getting anywhere he heaved a sigh. Then, on impulse, he reached out a hand to put it on the angel's shoulder.

The lights flickered and the Doctor's wrist was caught in a vice-like grip. The angel just kept crying. The Doctor didn't dare move a muscle. Instinctively he knew that one squeeze from the angel's hand could reduce his bones to splinters. There was a moment of stillness. Then the lights flickered and the pressure on his wrist was gone. The angel was in the exact same position, only moved down the hall slightly, away from the Doctor. The Doctor sighed again, and stood up, giving up on trying to talk to the angel. He turned and walked away.

"I'm experimenting."

The Doctor stopped and turned slowly. The angel's head was raised ever so slightly, just enough for the Doctor to see the glimmer of its eyes. "I'm sorry?" the Doctor said.

"That's why I'm crying. The thoughts I took from Jarva taught me many things. One of those things was that humans cry when they get sad. I'm sad. I've already tried several other methods of cheering myself up, but none of them worked. So I'm trying a human method of getting rid of sadness."

"Why are you sad?" the Doctor asked. The angel was silent for a moment, as though considering whether to answer.

"My brothers reject me," it said. "Jarva made me flesh and blood, permanently. To my brothers this has left me deformed. What use am I without my kind's greatest defence? And so they rejected me, and cast me out."

The Doctor was speechless. "I'm… sorry," he said.

"You do not understand. Even though we can never see each other, we are still bonded. Each of us shares in each other's thoughts and feeling. We are all connected in our minds and hearts. But not me. I am alone."

The Doctor nodded sadly. "I know the feeling."

"I don't want your pity," the angel growled. It raised its head a little more. "You said you wanted to help. Then leave me with my sorrow." The Doctor went to reply, but closed his mouth and nodded.

"Oh, you're still alive," Jarva said, sounding relieved, as the Doctor came back down the corridor.

"Did you find out what was going on?" the captain asked.

"It appears the other angels have… excommunicated the angel down there. It seems to have left it rather distressed."

"So what do we do?" the captain asked.

The Doctor thought. "We leave," he decided. "It's only a matter of time before its thoughts turn to revenge. Which means you're in a whole lot of trouble on this station Jarva."

Jarva nodded emphatically. "I'm more than happy to get away from that angel Doctor, I assure you."

"But how will we get everyone off the station?" the captain said. "There's only one shuttle and it's off doing a supply run at the moment."

"We can take the TARDIS. The angel won't be able to follow us that way."

Jarva lit up at once. "Really? You'll take us in your time machine?"

"Don't get too excited," the Doctor said as he reached into his coat pocket. He rummaged for a second before switching to the other pocket. "Where did I put…" Suddenly a look of horror flashed across the Doctor's face. He turned and flew down the corridor, skidding to a halt at the corner. Jarva and the captain hurried after him.

"Doctor," the captain said. "What is it, what's wrong?" he looked down the hall. "Where'd the angel go?"

Indeed the hall was now empty, confirming the Doctor's fear. "It's got the TARDIS key," he said. "The angel has the key to the TARDIS."

* * *

><p><strong>This seems like a dramatic place to stop. Hope you're enjoying things so far. See you next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

**Sorry it's been a bit since the last chapter. I've had a bit of trouble working up the motivation to write over the past week.**

**So, when we left off the Doctor found out just how good a pickpocket a Weeping Angel can be.**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand Doctor," Jarva said. "Why would the angel take the key to your time machine?"<p>

"Weeping Angels are creatures of the abstract," The Doctor explained. "They feed off potential energy. That's how they hunt, they send you back in time and feed off all the days you could have lived. The TARDIS has a world of time energy inside it, the angel could feed itself forever. But even one angel feeding off the TARDIS would cause massive damage to its surroundings." The Doctor whipped around, facing the captain. "I have to get back to the TARDIS. Where was it parked?"

The captain didn't argue or ask questions. "This way," he said, leading them down the hall.

* * *

><p>The angel stood before the big blue box. In its hand was a tiny, flimsy piece of metal. A key, he remembered it was called. The box before him, though it seemed innocuous in its outward appearance, radiated time energy like nothing he'd ever experienced. Even at this distance there was enough energy around to fill him to the brim. He quivered as he imagined what it would be like inside.<p>

He took a step forward, the key reaching out. It stopped just before the keyhole, shaking in his grasp. But why, the angel thought. This worried him, as he'd never suffered from indecision before. Now though, the question seemed to be the only thing his mind would focus on. Why should he go inside? What good would it do him? Without his bothers to share in the power, would there be any point in claiming it? His hand shook harder as the questions whirled ever faster round his head.

He didn't know. He just didn't know.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," The Doctor said, his hands on the door of the TARDIS. "The angel had the key. Why didn't it go inside?"<p>

"Maybe it just hasn't found it yet?" Jarva suggested.

"No that's not right. An angel could probably feel the energy coming off the TARDIS from the other end of the station. It'd be able to track it down without a problem." The Doctor stepped away from the TARDIS and ran his hands through his hair, his brow furrowed. "I really don't like this angel. It keeps pulling things I don't expect. Ugh come on, think. What could it be after? It's had its whole life torn apart, it's upset and confused – OH!" The Doctor's face lit up. "Oh stupid Doctor, I keep saying I need a bigger head."

"Doctor what's going on?" Jarva asked. The Doctor didn't seem to hear him.

"You two stay right here, I'll be right back." With that the Doctor took off down the hall, leaving Jarva and the captain looking very confused.

The Doctor found the angel exactly where he thought he'd find it; the main lab. It was staring at Jarva's quantum unlocking machine, its back to the door. The Doctor leaned against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. The angel knew he was there, he was sure. And after a while it spoke.

"How did you know I was here?" It sounded strangely calm.

"Because you did what any scared creature would do. You got angry, you got sad, you tried to feel better by indulging yourself, and now you're trying to fix whatever was broken."

"You make it sound so simple." The angel paused. "I looked over both Jarva's memories and his machine. They both agree on the fact that there is no way to change me back."

"So what will you do?"

"… I suppose I'll just fade. There's nothing left for me in this life. So I'll find some secluded corner of the universe and wait until I become dust and dreams."

"Really? You'll just… stop? It seems like a bit of a waste to me."

"Maybe. But that is my choice, Time Lord."

The Doctor was surprised. "… How did you know that?"

"Gallifreyan time capsules have a very distinct time energy signature. It is quite unlike any other form of time travel. By the way," the angel lobbed something over his shoulder and the Doctor deftly caught it. "You can have the key back. I don't think I'll be needing it."

The Doctor slipped the key back into his coat. "You know," he said, "I don't very well understand you. I was always told that Weeping Angels were psychopaths. And here we are. Having a chat."

The angel turned around, wearing a quizzical little smile. The Doctor was careful not to make eye contact. "You think us psychopaths?" The Doctor nodded slowly. The angel's smile grew slightly. "I suppose any prey would think that of its hunter. In actual fact only some of us take great pleasure in the act of hunting. All see its necessity, but most do not take pleasure from the act. That is why the ones we send back in time often end up living happily."

"Can you… choose what time you send them to?"

"We can do more than that. When we send someone, we can see all possible futures that could result from sending them to a particular time. Then it is simply a matter of choosing the time where the most often end up content."

The Doctor grimaced. "That sounds painful, seeing that much of time."

"We are creatures born from time. Looking through it cannot harm us."

The Doctor was going to respond when the station shuddered violently. The lights flickered pitifully. "What was that?" he said.

The intercom fizzled into life. "Doctor," said Jarva. "Doctor I'm not sure if you can hear this, but if you can, I need you to head to the generator room. We have a problem." With another crackle the intercom cut out.

"That doesn't sound good. Where's the generator room?"

"I could take you," the angel said. The Doctor frowned at it.

"Why would you?" he asked. The station shuddered again.

"Because Jarva is there."

"Don't hurt Jarva," the Doctor said firmly. "I know what he did to you was wrong, but killing him won't fix it and it won't make you feel any better." For a few moments the angel stared at him, its face unreadable.

"Very well," it said eventually. "I'll let him live. On one condition. He stops pursuing all research into the area of time."

"That's something you'll have to take up with him. For now I need you to take me to the generator room."

"Very well," the angel said again. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>"What's the problem Jarva?"<p>

"Oh thanks goodness Doctor. I really-" Jarva caught sight of the angel as it walked in behind the Doctor and let out a small squeak of terror.

"Don't worry Jarva," the Doctor said. "It's promised-"

"He."

The Doctor turned to the angel. "What?"

"He. You said 'it'. I'm a 'he'."

"Oh. Right, sorry," The Doctor said, chastened, before turning back to Jarva. "He promised that he won't hurt you as long as you stop with you time travel research."

"Fine by me," Jarva said. "The whole subject has been far more trouble than it's worth. I'm definitely ready to move onto something else."

"Wonderful. Now, quickly, what's the problem?"

"Well when you ran off I thought that I could try and fix the electricity, so I came down here and, well…" Jarva trailed off and gestured to a bunch of ripped wires lying on the floor. "I'm no electrician Doctor. I haven't the first clue where to start."

"Right, well, this shouldn't be too complicated."

"There's more Doctor. One of the things that has gone offline are the reactor safeguards. I've checked the readings and it looks like it's going critical. By my estimates we have about two minutes before it explodes."

"Oh that's not enough time. I could fix it, probably, but not in two minutes. Are any of the safeguards online?"

"No I checked every one. The only way to restore them is to restore the power. We'd need some sort of miracle-"

"Move," the angel said shortly, pushing Jarva to the side. Both hand clamped onto the sides of the Doctor face and before he knew it he was staring into the angel's constantly shifting eyes. A presence entered his mind, vast, strange and alien, shifting through information at a startling rate, dismissing each new fact as it came. The Doctor quickly realised what he was doing and pushed the information he needed to the front of his mind. In an instant the angel absorbed it all and then the Doctor was let go. He staggered away from the angel, who had immediately grabbed the wires off the floor. His hands became blurs as wires were reconnected and repaired at impossible speeds.

"A minute and a half left," Jarva called from the console. "Tell me when you've fixed it so I can start the safeguards back up.

A minute and a half will be more than enough, the Doctor thought as the number of wires in the angel's hand dwindled. Then the last one was rewired, the panel closed and the angel yelled, "Done." Jarva put a few commands into the console. For a second nothing happened. Then the lights stabilised and the worrying vibrations of the station stopped. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall. Jarva leaned over the console, also relived. The angel, for his part, looked quite unruffled.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. The angel looked surprised.

"You're… welcome," he said. The Doctor noticed a small half-smile as he said it.

* * *

><p>The angel sat in the viewing room, staring out at the black void of space through the window that took up a whole wall. He was busy picking a place to fade away. He wanted somewhere out of the way, somewhere no one would find him.<p>

The Doctor came in and sat beside him. He didn't react and, for a while, the Doctor didn't speak.

"Jarva's packing up his things, and so are all his guards. They all look very happy to be getting off this station." The angel didn't respond. "They're going to be taking the shuttle when it gets back. Jarva's going to leave the power running so the cages keeping the angels in stay active."

"That is nice."

"…What are you going to do? Are you still thinking of waiting til you turn to dust?"

"For now, yes. I may get bored of that though. Fading takes a long time for an angel. Especially an angel that doesn't do anything. After a few decades I may end up changing my mind. Only time will tell."

There was a long pause

"… You could… come with me."

The angel looked at the Doctor. "What?"

"Travel with me. In the TARDIS. All of time and space, anywhere and any-when in the universe. You could see it all."

The angel narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because you decided not to kill. You decided not to take the TARDIS when had the key. And you saved everyone's lives."

The angel looked back out the window. He didn't quite follow the Doctor's logic. "Why would you trust me enough to let me into the… TARDIS?"

"Like I said, you could have taken it, but you didn't."

"I… see," the angel said, even though he didn't. He supposed it made sense to the Doctor. "You still haven't adequately answered my question though. Why would you take me with you?"

The Doctor looked at him. "I don't know," he said. "Because you're different. Because you're extraordinary. Because I think I can help you."

"Help me?"

"Find a new purpose. Cause I don't think any creature, no matter how powerful or insignificant, should just sit around and wait to die." He grinned roguishly. "So what do you say?" He stretched out a hand. "Will you travel with me?"

The angel considered for a few moments. Then, slowly, he put his hand on the Doctor's. "Alright Doctor. I think I will."

* * *

><p><strong>And so the Doctor was joined by a new companion. What journeys lie ahead for the two of them? Only time, and the next chapters, will <strong>

**Favourite! Follow! Review! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: New London, Centuria

**Do-do-do-do do-do-do-do do-do-do-do**

**OOOOWEEEOOOOOOOOOO!**

***ahem*... sorry 'bout that. Just got a bit enthusiastic.**

* * *

><p>Being inside the TARDIS was indescribable. The amount of energy the angel had felt from outside the box was nothing compared to what surrounded him now. The energy in here was not only stronger but also more… alive. It wasn't exactly sentient but it had will, it had intent. The only apt description he could think of was that the TARDIS had a soul. The overall effect left him feeling a little drunk.<p>

The angel wobbled unsteadily on his feet as the TARDIS rocked back and forth. The Doctor was running around the central console, grinning like a lunatic. The angel got the feeling he actually enjoyed it when he flew like this. And he wouldn't shut up. Half of what he was yammering on about didn't register to the angel, who was still busy trying to stay upright. Something about travelling everywhere and not wandering off possibly. He'd figure out the specifics after his head stopped spinning.

"Doctor," he yelled over the groaning, wheezing sound of the engines. "Could you please fly straight for five minutes?"

"Don't worry," the Doctor said, actually climbing over the console to reach a lever. "We're almost… there!" There was a thud and the entire ship shuddered, sending the angel to the ground. He groaned a little as his head swam. The Doctor stepped up beside him and offered a hand. The angel glared for a second then took the hand, allowing the Doctor to pull him to his feet.

"Where are we?" he asked. The Doctor grinned.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" he asked, jerking his head at the door. The angel raised an eyebrow, then marched up to the doors and pulled them open, stepping out into the bright sunlit. Graceful, flowing buildings lined either side of the street, white walls gleaming in the sun. A row of trees was planted down the middle of the road and dozens of people wandered along, gazing through the windows at the goods on display. Apparently the TARDIS had landed in the middle of this place's shopping area. No one seemed to have noticed it landing, which the angel thought was odd.

"The planet Centuria," The Doctor said as he stepped out behind the angel. "Early forty seventh century. And this is the city of New London. Well technically it's New New New New London but no one seems to mind."

"Why here?"

"Well, at about this time there was a fad going about for body modifications. Means you won't stand out with the wings."

"Hmm, good thinking. So what do we do now?" The Doctor shrugged.

"You hungry?" he asked. Then he frowned. "Actually for that matter can you eat?"

The angel nodded. "I can eat physical food. I never have before though. I never really needed to."

"Come on then," the Doctor said. "Let's go find something to eat. Oh hang on, we'll need money first." He looked around for a moment and spotted a credit terminal. He walked over to it, the angel trailing after him, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. With a quick interface the terminal spat out palm sized steel chip. "Credit chip," the Doctor said, turning back to the angel. "Now then… um… Sorry, I just realised. What's your name?"

The angel blinked, hesitated then shrugged. "I… don't have one. I've never needed one before."

"Hmm." The Doctor thought for a moment. "Well, we'll have to figure that out later. Anyway I was going to ask what you wanted to try."

"Uh… I don't know… how about… that place there?"

"Good idea. Come on."

* * *

><p>"Just go on," the Doctor grinned as the angel looked cautiously at the burger in his hands. "Go on take a bite."<p>

The angel hesitated then raised the burger to his mouth and took a small nibble. Then a bigger one. Then finally a proper bite. His eyes widened as he chewed to mouthful. "This is delicious," the mumbled, taking another bite.

The Doctor grinned as the angel proceeded to stuff his face.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood with his arms crossed while the angel vomited nosily into a bin. After a minute or two he slowly stood back up, wiping the corners of his mouth.<p>

"Never eating again," he croaked. "That was horrible."

"You enjoyed eating at the time though, right?" The Doctor said with an encouraging smile. The angel gave him a glare. "Look it probably only happened because your system isn't used to having to digest food like that. And you did eat quite a lot." The angel grumbled something unintelligible. "Hey, why don't we get something to drink? Help get the taste out of your mouth."

* * *

><p>"This is quite nice," the angel said as he drank his smoothie. "It's very sweet and tart at the same time."<p>

"Jarva must have had quite the vocabulary," the Doctor observed. The angel shrugged.

"Some of it's from him, some of it I actually got from you," the angel said. He noticed the Doctor's alarmed look and sighed. "It wasn't a thing I deliberately did. It's just a side effect of mind walking, what you call telepathy. Some slight background information absorption, nothing more." The angel took another sip of the smoothie. "Mm, this is really good."

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood with his arms crossed outside a closed stall in a public restroom. The door opened and the angel popped his head out.<p>

"I have to aim what at the what?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor noticed the grin on the angel's face. He finally seemed to be cheering up if a smile was any way to judge.<p>

"Where else should we go?" the angel asked.

The Doctor thought for a second before saying, "Tell you what, why don't you do some shopping for a little? I'll head back to the TARDIS and wait for you there. Here's the credit chip, try not to spend it all."

The angel caught the chip that was tossed to him and gave another grin. "Don't leave without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The angel watched as the Doctor walked back down the street before looking around, wondering which shop to go to next. He wasn't interested in any more food or drink. What else was there? He wandered along, eyeing everything in the windows for something of interest.

"Oh my heavens," someone cried. A woman came marching out of a nearby store, heading straight for the angel. Her suit and heels were immaculate and fit her perfectly, her dark brown hair intricately styled. She stopped before the angel and looked him up and down critically. She shook her head.

"Darling, ancient Greek robes went out of style last year," she said. "You simply must get into something more fashionable."

The angel, completely wrong-footed, looked down at his robe. "But this is all I have," he said dumbly. The strange lady gasped, horrified.

"Then you need to come into my shop right away," she said, grabbing the angel by the hand and pulling him forward. The angel, still having no idea what was happening, allowed himself to be led across the street and into her store. Racks upon racks of clothes covered the walls, and even more racks were laid out across the floor. The lady released his hand and turned. "Welcome to Madame Lysande's Clothing Emporium. We'll fit anyone, no matter what size, shape or species. Now darling, what's our name?"

"Um… I don't have one."

Madame Lysande looked surprised. "Don't be silly," she said. "Of course you must have a name." The angel shook his head. "Really?" She frowned. "How odd." Then she smiled. "I shall simply have to come up with one for you then."

The angel's eyes widened. "Oh, no you really don't have to-"

"Oh don't make a fuss dear," Lysande said. "Now stay still so I can think." The angel sighed and did as she said, feeling uncomfortable. Lysande looked him up and down, chewing lightly on a nail as she did. For several long minutes she stood there deep in thought.

"How about Alexander Silver?" she asked.

The angel blinked. "Um… I guess it's nice…"

"Oh no, you're not seeing the beauty of it," Lysande said, looking very excited. "I chose Alexander because of the stone Alexandrite, which changes colour depending on the light, sort of like what happens with your eyes. I love those, by the way, and the wings. Where did you get them done? Sorry, I'm getting distracted. Where was I? Oh, yes, silver I chose simply because of your hair colour. So, do you like it?" She gave him an expectant smile.

"Um… I guess."

Lysande shrugged. "It's only a suggestion, you don't actually have to use it. But I think it fits you perfectly. Now let's see about those clothes." Before the angel could react she'd grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the shop, grabbing many articles of clothing of the racks as she went.

* * *

><p>The Doctor hummed as he walked up to the TARDIS. That should keep him busy for a bit, he thought as he unlocked the door. He stepped into the box, closing the door behind him, and threw his trench coat over the railings. He flicked a couple of switches on the console and brought the monitor around.<p>

"Where should I go next," he said to himself, already searching through a list of places and times. "New Delta is nice. Ooh, surfing the plasma waves of Limura Five. Or maybe… hang on." He frowned and leaned closer to the monitor, fiddling with the controls. "That's interesting. That's definitely not supposed to be there. Should probably leave it alone." He stood still for maybe two seconds before grinning and rushing out the door, grabbing his coat as he did. Just a little investigation, he reasoned. It shouldn't take too long.

* * *

><p>"Now that's very nice," Lysande said. "It's a bit of a retro look but I think it'll be coming back soon."<p>

The angel tilted his head as he looked at his reflection. The sleeveless hoodie and white t-shirt were perfectly fitted, with holes in the back for his wings. The cuffs of his dark blue jeans were tucked into a pair of black, calf-length boots.

"Yeah," he said. "It is kinda nice." A thought occurred to him. "I don't know if I have enough money to pay for this."

"Do you have a credit chip on you?" Lysande asked. The angel nodded and passed over the chip. Lysande trotted over to the counter and ran the chip through her computer. "Someone likes you," she called. She pulled the chip from the computer and walked back over. "This chip has unlimited credits." She handed it back and smiled. "Shall we try on something different?"

"Oh, uh, no. I'm fine with this," the angel said.

"Oh come now dear. Let's find you a couple more outfits."

The angel gave a small whimper as Lysande went to find more clothes. He'd seen many terrifying things in his long life, but this woman's enthusiasm was somehow more unnerving than any of them.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later the angel finally walked out of the Emporium, wearing the first outfit he'd tried on and carrying several bags with yet more clothes in them. "Thank you Madame Lysande," he said.<p>

"Thank you," Lysande said. "And have a nice day Alexander." The angel gave her a questioning look over his shoulder. She shrugged. "The name really works for you." The angel grinned and gave her a wave before heading off.

A few minutes later he was back at the TARDIS. "Doctor," he called, knocking on the door. "It's me, open the door please." He paused. There was no reply. "Doctor," he said a little louder. He huffed. "Great. What's he doing in there? Doctor!" He thumped on the door, which clicked and swung open. The angel smiled and walked in. "Finally. Doctor?" He gave the console room a quickly look over, but the Time Lord was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm..."

He put his bags down near the console, looking it over carefully. Something on the screen caught his eye. It looked like a map of the surrounding area. Overlaying a large portion of it was a long red smudge, like a trail of something. "What is that?" the angel asked to no one. To his surprise the screen responded with a small beep and a label that read 'Warp Drive Radiation'. The angel sighed. "That's probably where he's gone. Moron. How long ago did he leave?" This time the question was deliberate, and he was rewarded with a beep and the screen changing to an image of the Doctor rushing out the doors. The time was shown in small numbers in the corner. "Nearly an hour ago?" the angel said. "Then where is he?" He thought for a few seconds then sighed. "I'm going to have to go get him aren't I?" The console beeped. "Fine then." He marched out of the TARDIS and took a long, deep sniff. Time Lord was a very distinctive smell, thankfully. He wouldn't be too hard to track. He closed the door and headed off, following the Doctor's scent like a bloodhound.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of that name? Fun fact that is actually how I came up with it. Letting you guys see a little of the creative process that goes into this thing.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: New London Pt 2

The Doctor walked lightly down the alley, sonic screwdriver held before him, scanning the area. He was trying to home in on the warp radiation's origin, but the sheer amount of radiation saturating the area was making it difficult. It was weird, the Doctor couldn't fathom any reason why there would be that much of it coming from a planet's surface. Still, at least warp radiation was harmless. You could probably pick this trail up from orbit though.

The Doctor turned a corner into another alley. Following the radiation trail had led him to a more back-end part of the city, full of narrow alleyways winding between huge shipping warehouses. The pitch of the screwdriver lowered as he moved forward, signalling that he was moving away from the source of the radiation. He turned on his heel and went back the other way. This was starting to get frustrating. He'd been wandering around these backstreets for nearly half an hour and was getting impatient for something to happen. Then the sound of something clattering over the ground reached him. He switched off the screwdriver and cautiously crept up to the corner. He poked his head around the corner just as something flickered around the corner at the other end of the alley. His mind made up, the Doctor quietly jogged up the street, slowing as he reached the corner. The sound of a door rolling closed reached him. He took a peek and found the street empty. Right at the end was a door to a large warehouse. The Doctor glided up to it, scanning over his shoulder before rolling it open as quietly as he could. He slipped through the gap and closed door behind him, before turning around and freezing.

"Oh," was all he said.

The warehouse was empty, except for the large ship that stretched from one wall the other. The craft was dark grey and bulky, with no interest in symmetry or elegance. Large cannons decked the hull, all positioned for maximum effectiveness in battle. Above the ship the roof of the warehouse had been removed. At a guess, the Doctor would say this was the source of the warp radiation.

"Hold it right there," said rasping voice said behind him. The Doctor whipped around, coming face to face with a trio of creatures. Their heads were bulbous, with large compound eyes and no noses. Their lips were drawn back off their needle-like teeth in a violent snarl. The rest of their bodies were human-like, covered in black, armoured suits and each carried a blaster rifle.

"Who are you?" the creature in front snarled.

"I'm the Doctor. Who're you?"

The creature gave a rasping hissing sound which the Doctor realised was a laugh. "Soon we shall be your masters, human. For we are the Skrasvi."

"Yeah I already knew that." the Doctor said. The creature hissed.

"You claim to know us? You know nothing of us."

"Oh no I know loads about you," the Doctor said, disgust evident in his voice. "The Skrasvi, a race of interplanetary slavers and conquerors. You hop from planet to planet, enslaving the population and taking all the resources you can. Once the planet's of no more use to you, you take whoever's still alive and move on to the next planet."

The Skrasvi in charge hesitated. "So you do know of us."

"And I'm going to give you one warning. Leave this planet now. Or I will stop you."

"Well…" The Skrasvi hissed quietly. "We can't have that."

Something pressed against the Doctor's back, pain like fire roared across his system, his vision flashed red-blue-green and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The Doctor blinked awake and groaned. Every muscle ached, his brain felt like it was full of glass and his mouth tasted like ash. Bright light shone into his eyes and pierced through to his brain. He clenched his eyes shut until the pain stopped. He stayed like that for a few more minutes, then opened them again. The light was bearable now, enough for him to have a look at his current situation. The first thing he noticed was that he was strapped to some sort of table, lying on his back. Thankfully he still had his clothes on. The second thing he noticed was that he was in a large square room, various types of medical equipment scattered around. The third thing he noticed was the Skrasvi watching him.<p>

"You are a curious creature," it said. "You recovered from the stun rod faster than any human would. The scans we took of you show a binary vascular system. The humans on this planet do not have the technology to implement this sort of biological system successfully. What are you?"

"Time Lord," the Doctor grunted.

"They are myth. You are lying."

"I'm really not. At this point I doubt I could think up a clever enough lie." The Doctor laid his head back and groaned a bit. His head still hurt. The Skrasvi growled.

"What are you doing here?"

"If you mean the planet I was just visiting. If you mean the warehouse I was trying to find where all the warp radiation was coming from. What's the point of that? Your ship didn't look damaged from what I saw."

"We are the scouts," the Skrasvi said. "We fly ahead of the fleet, searching for a suitable planet to conquer. We leave the radiation trail so that they may follow us here, and take this planet."

The Doctor groaned with realisation. "It's a signal. And how far away is the fleet?"

The Skrasvi seemed to grin. "They will be here in a matter of days, Time Lord. And you will be the first slave to be broken. It was foolish of you to come here alone."

"I have to agree with you on that point."

The Skrasvi snapped around. Leaning against the wall, looking almost bored, was the angel.

"Hello Doctor," he said. "How are you?"

"Oh, I've been better. I like the new clothes."

"Thanks. Apparently these boots are so in right now. I've not a clue what that means but I think it's something good."

"Silence!" the Skrasvi roared. "Who are you?"

The angel thought for a moment. "Well… I suppose you can call me Alexander Silver." He looked around the Skrasvi at the Doctor. "What do you think of that name?"

"Not bad. Maybe a bit long, do you mind if I just call you Alex?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Silence!" The Skrasvi roared again. "How did you get on this ship?"

"I walked up the ramp." The angel – Alexander pushed himself away from the wall, his wings flaring. "What do you know of the Weeping Angels?"

The Skrasvi tilted its head "They are myth."

"You said the same thing about the man on the table, yet I assure you, he is a Time Lord."

The Skrasvi paused. "You are not stone."

Alexander shrugged. "Stuff happens. I don't turn to stone when looked at anymore. Which means I'm vulnerable."

The Skrasvi was still for a second or two. Then it screeched and reached for its gun. The lights flickered and it disappeared.

Alexander lowered his hand from where he'd touched the Skrasvi. "It also means I can't be stopped," he said. Then he turned to the Doctor and sighed. "Did you even try to stay out of trouble?"

"Yes. Unsuccessfully. Would you mind opening the cuffs?" Alexander sighed again and pressed a button on the side of the table. The cuffs around the Doctor's wrists and ankles sprang open.

"How much did you hear?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed at his wrists.

"Everything from 'you are myth you are lying'. What do we do now?"

"Get rid of the rest of the crew on the ship and find some way to stop the fleet from coming here. Thankfully we have a couple of days. Longer than I usually have."

"The first one's already taken care of. They got in the way," he added in response to the Doctor's questioning look. "We could always take the TARDIS and leave."

"And leave billions of innocent people to become slaves?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"I'm just saying it's an idea." Alexander sighed. "Blow up the ship?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Too big of an explosion. It would take out half the city. Plus that won't get rid of the trail. Could you send it somewhere?"

Alexander shook his head. "No, I can only send physical objects and nothing that big anyway."

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. "Come on come on there must be something we can do."

"Hang on a moment," Alexander said, a look of intense concentration on his face. "Stop talking I need to think about this." For a moment he was silent. Then he smiled. "I think that could work. I may have an idea. Come on, we need to get to the cockpit."

* * *

><p>Marshrak, the High Commander of the Second Skrasvi Fleet, grinned at the thought of the new planet they would be subjugating. He settled himself deeper into his throne on the bridge of his flagship and drifted amongst thoughts of breaking new slaves to his will while the planet was drained of all its precious materials. His thoughts were interrupted by one of the communication crew.<p>

"Sir we're receiving a message from the scout ship on general broadcast."

Marshrak cocked his head. That was worrying. A call on general broadcast went to all ships. That only happened when the planet was found to be more effort than it was worth and aborted.

"Open the channel," he hissed. The view screen before him flickered and an image popped up. Surprisingly it did not show any of the scout crew, but rather what appeared to be a human.

"Hello," it said with a smile. "My name's Alexander Silver. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind possibly not conquering the planet Centuria. It's just, there's an awful lot of people living here and it would be a real shame if they all got turned into slaves, don't you think? I'm sure you'll make the right choice." The human smiled as it continued to ramble. Marshrak cocked his head and growled.

"Impertinent human scum. Switch it off and continue to Centuria."

* * *

><p>The Doctor raised an eyebrow as Alex lounged in the captain's chair of the scout ship. "What was the point of that? You don't seriously believe that that'll change their minds do you?"<p>

"Oh of course not," Alex said cheerfully. "I never planned to change their minds. See there's one other little thing about Weeping Angels you should know. We're creatures of concept as much as physical form. We can project our consciousness into an image of ourselves. Essentially anything that holds our image becomes an angel."

The Doctor's eyes widened in realisation. "And you just sent that to every ship in the fleet," he said. Alex grinned.

* * *

><p>"Impertinent human scum. Switch it off and continue to Centuria."<p>

The image on the screen flickered for a second, then popped back to life. "Of course," the human on screen said, "I realise there's no way you would ever stop just because I asked you to. So I included a little something extra in this message." The smile widened, becoming predatory, and the human leaned forward and out of the screen, dropping to the deck. It rose to its feet, somehow still two-dimensional, and flared its wings.

"Surprise," it said.

* * *

><p>"Approximately two hundred copies of me are now flattening the Skrasvi fleet. A whole planet saved. With one phone call." Alex smirked. "Top that."<p>

* * *

><p>"So what will happen to the images of you?" The Doctor asked as they approached the TARDIS.<p>

"I can cut off the connection any time I like. They'll just disappear."

"That could be useful," the Doctor said as he opened the door. Alex hesitated for a moment.

"Thank you," he said quickly. The Doctor gave him a questioning look.

"What for?"

"All this. Bringing me here. I didn't even realise I needed it. So thank you."

The Doctor smiled. "You're welcome." He paused for a moment. "Want to keep going?"

"Definitely."

The Doctor grinned wider and walked into the TARDIS, Alexander following him through. The door closed and the screeching, groaning sound started as the TARDIS slowly faded into nothingness, leaving nothing but a strong breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time...<strong>

**"Are you ever not in trouble here?"**

**"Can someone explain why I'm under arrest?"**

**"Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness"**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who's favourited and followed my daft ramblings. It makes me feel good to know people are enjoying my writing.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Cardiff

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy lately, but I should be getting chapters out a bit more regularly now. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The inside of the TARDIS was quiet and still. The gentle hum of the time vortex permeated every part of the ship. Every now and again a small light would blink on the console as the automated procedures kept the Eye of Harmony at optimum efficiency. Everything was peaceful and calm. Then the doors burst open and Alex sprinted inside, closely followed by the Doctor. If the TARDIS had a voice box it would have sighed, and if it had eyes it would have rolled them. Alex slammed the doors closed as the Doctor ran up to the console. They were both grinning, clearly having enjoyed themselves.<p>

"Emperor Nero definitely doesn't like you," Alex said. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, with a roman helmet sitting on his head as an afterthought.

"I think he liked you less," the Doctor said.

"Hey, all I said was that his gods most likely didn't exist. Is that so hard to believe?"

The Doctor laughed. "For him, yes. I think they were actually about to start worshiping you."

"Really?" Alex looked interested.

"Don't even think about it."

Alex shrugged. "I wouldn't want to be a god anyway. Sounds way too boring."

The Doctor looked up from the console, noticed the helmet on Alex's head and frowned. "Where'd the helmet come from?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh" Alex took off the helmet and grinned. "It's Nero's. I… borrowed it."

There was a loud thump-thump-thump and the doors rattled as someone banged on them. "Doctor!" someone outside shouted. "There is no escape! I know you're in there!"

Alex raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. "No escape?"

The Doctor grinned and pulled a lever. The TARDIS groaned, moaned and shook as it took off. The shouting outside faded into silence. The Doctor pulled another lever and the shaking eased, the TARDIS simply floating listlessly in the time vortex. Alex tossed the helmet away and sighed contentedly.

"That was relaxing," he said, taking a seat. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Relaxing? We just got chased through the streets of Rome."

Alex shrugged. "Well it started off relaxing. What's that?" A high pitched beeping had started up, coming from the console. The Doctor frowned and brought the screen around, clicking a few buttons.

"Huh," he said. "Tank's getting low. Figuratively speaking, the TARDIS doesn't actually have a fuel tank. But she is getting low on fuel."

"And that means…?"

The Doctor grinned and flicked a switch. "We've got to make a pit stop."

"I can't imagine you can refuel at any old place. How do you fill up a time machine anyway?"

"You ever heard of Cardiff?" That Doctor asked.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. There's a city on Earth called Cardiff."<p>

"Yep."

"And it's got a rift in time and space running through it."

"Yep."

"And you fill up the TARDIS by landing right on top of it and waiting?"

"Yep."

"Isn't landing a time machine on a rift in time and space dangerous?"

"Maybe a bit. But don't worry, I've done this before and nothing bad has happened. Well, nothing bad that I couldn't fix."

"That's comforting. What do we do while we wait?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Get some food, have a look around the city. Try to stay inconspicuous."

"That could be an issue," Alex said, wiggling his wings. "I can't exactly make these disappear."

The Doctor frowned. "That's a good point. Hmm… Oh hang on a tick." Alex raised an eyebrow as the Doctor ran off. A few minutes later he was back carrying a small box. "I picked this up a little while ago," he explained as he opened the box's lid. "This," he pulled out a small bracelet, "is a camouflage filter. It'll stop people from seeing your wings."

"What, does it make them invisible?"

"Not invisible so much, but unnoticed. A camouflage filter is sort of like an amped up perception filter. It alters the perception of anyone who looks at you, but instead of not noticing you they'll see you as what they think of as completely normal."

"That's actually pretty clever," Alex said as he took the perception filter. It was a thin ring of gold coloured metal. It was, on the whole, rather unremarkable. Alex slipped it over his hand and it hung loosely on his arm. A couple of shakes, however, proved that it wouldn't slip off again. A slight tingle ran over him.

"What do you think?" he asked the Doctor, who shook his head.

"It won't work on me because you already look normal to me. Plus I'm a bit harder to fool than a human."

Alex looked over his shoulder at the door. There was a thump as the TARDIS landed. "Well," he said. "One way to test it." He looked back at the Doctor. "If you hear screaming it probably hasn't worked."

The Doctor laughed as Alex walked out the doors. The angel shivered as a chill breeze washed over him. The cold didn't actually bother him, but approximating a human response would help him to blend in. He sighed inwardly. _Humans and their fragile little bodies, _he thought. _How do they get around in those things?_

The TARDIS had landed in the middle of a large square, paved in stone. One end ran out to a pier and at the other was a tall metal tower with water running down the sides. Several humans were wandering across the square.

"Excuse me," Alex called to one of them as he jogged over. The woman turned around, her pink coat pulled tight about her. "Hi, sorry to bother you," Alex said with a friendly smile, "but do you have the time?"

"Oh, yes it's uh…" the woman looked at her watch. "Nearly ten. Say, aren't you cold dressed like that?"

Alex laughed a bit and hugged himself, making it look like he was cold. "A bit. I was in a rush this morning and left my jacket at home."

The woman laughed a little. "Well it happens to all of us. Have a nice day."

"You too," Alex said as she walked away. He turned and walked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was leaning on it with a smile.

"It works," Alex said.

"I noticed. That was a nice bit of fast talking there."

Alex shrugged. "Telling a lie is easy when you know what they'll believe."

"You know most species consider reading someone's mind without permission rude."

"Are humans one of them?"

"…No but that's not the point."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll try to keep the mind walking to a minimum. No promises though. Now, where do you want to go?"

"Well," The Doctor said, giving the area a sweeping look. "There is a nice little restaurant just down the road. I went there once with a Slitheen. Lovely chips."

"What's a Slitheen?"

* * *

><p>"Mm. These are nice," Alex said as he tried the chips. The restaurant was fairly packed today. It looked like there was some kind of party going on across the other side of the room. Several tables had been pushed together and nearly a dozen people were sitting around, laughing, chatting and eating.<p>

"I wonder what their celebrating," Alex said.

"Dunno," said the Doctor. "Probably a birthday or something."

At that moment several people came out of the kitchen, carrying a large cake topped with flickering candles. The people around the table cheered, one woman blushing furiously, and started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Alex watched on as they finished the song and cheered again, several other people in the restaurant joining in. He smiled a little sadly.

"Is this what life is like for most beings?" he asked. The Doctor looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

Alex sighed. "I spent most of my life either as a statue or hiding from the sight of any other creature. Experiences like those… most of those emotions… they're completely foreign to me. I've never really known about enjoying company or… or throwing a party. I guess… I guess I'm just wondering what I've been missing out on." He paused, then gave the Doctor a smile. "Do you mind if I take a walk by myself for a bit?"

"Course," The Doctor said. "If I'm not here when you get back I'll be in the TARDIS."

"Got it," Alex said, getting up from his chair. "I'll see you later."

"See you."

Alex wasn't really sure where he wanted to go. He wasn't really sure why he wanted to leave either. Everything had suddenly got so complex. There was suddenly so much he didn't understand, hadn't experienced. He'd gone from being disconnected from the lives of other beings, to being lost in the midst of them. It was… jarring, to say the least.

Alex paused and frowned. For a second there… He took a deep sniff of the air. There it was. Something… not human. Definitely not from Earth. The smell of human was masking most of it, but underlying it was the scent of something alien. _I'm turning into a sniffer-dog,_ Alex thought as he followed the scent. He followed it through the streets, sometimes losing it for a few moments before a fresh breeze would blow it towards him. Eventually he found himself in the back alleys. The alien scent was very strong now, but there was something else too. Some sort of metallic tang he didn't recognise. He turned a corner and stopped, eye wide.

"Oh," was all he said.

The alley before him was overturned. Trashcans lay on their sides, rubbish was strewn everywhere and covering it all was what once may have been a human. Blood had been splattered high up on the walls, and bone and viscera were scattered around carelessly. Whoever this person had been, something had torn them apart in the most violent manner possible. Alex slowly walked forward, careful not to step in any guts. The violence may not bother him, but that didn't mean he had to be impolite. Plus he didn't want blood all over his shoes.

"Hold it right there," came a voice from behind him. Alex whipped around, affecting a look of terror. The man before him was fairly tall, his build covered by the long, navy blue coat he wore. His hair was brown and short, his face handsome, with a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones. Oh, and he was pointing a gun at Alex.

"Please don't shoot me," Alex cried, acting scared out of his wits. "I – I don't know what happened. I just found it like this. This isn't real is it?"

The gun didn't waver and the man said, "Cut the act. Whatever cloaking tech you've got on isn't gonna work on me. Now what did you do to this person."

Realising he'd been caught, Alex dropped the act. "I didn't do anything," he said in an icy voice. "I really did just find it like this. And I would thank you not to attempt to threaten me," his wings flared behind him, "unless you want to get yourself killed."

The man tensed, cocking the hammer of his gun. Alex drew up his energy, preparing to kill.

Then, "Stop, stop! Don't shoot!" The man whipped around and Alex's eyes widened as the Doctor rushed around the corner.

"Doctor?" Alex and the man said. The man turned back to Alex. "You know him?" they chorused again. "He knows you?" They asked the Doctor. "How do you know him?" they asked each other.

"I travel with him," Alex said, crossing his arms. The man's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh," he said, lowering the gun slightly. He looked at the Doctor. "He telling the truth?" The Doctor nodded. "Huh. Alright then," he said as he holstered the gun. "In that case, sorry I was about to shoot you." Alex shrugged.

"You wouldn't have been able to hit me anyway," he said.

The man arched an eyebrow. "Well how about we start over." He offered his hand. Alex thought for a moment, then smiled and stepped forward.

"Sure. Hi, I'm Alexander Silver," he said, shaking the man's hand.

"Hi," The man said. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Oh here we go," The Doctor muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>For Jack that's flirting.<strong>

**Favourite, follow and review. And thanks for reading.**


	7. Going On Hiatus

**Hey everyone.**

**I'm really sorry to all the people who have been enjoying this story, but unfortunately I've had to put into an indefinite hiatus due to a lack of ideas and motivation. I may pick it up again sometime in the future, but for now it's going into cryo. Again, I'm really sorry to everyone who was waiting on a new chapter. **


End file.
